


Lumos

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [248]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Insomnia, M/M, Made For Each Other, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Scorpius awakens, Albus keeps him company.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [248]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 17





	Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 9: _Lumos._

Scorpius didn’t know what had woken him. 

It had perhaps been a bad dream or the drift of the Bloody Baron through the dungeon. He opened his eyes to find the dorm was still plunged in darkness. He made a small noise of annoyance. Sleep never came easily. Now he was awake, Scorpius was destined to remain so.

Scorpius sat up, spelling his wand to Lumos. 

Just then, a rustle disturbed him. To his surprise Albus slipped thought the bedroom curtains. 

Al gave Scorpius a sheepish smile. “I saw your light,” he confessed. “And I couldn’t resist keeping you company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
